


There is Always Spring (The Queen of May)

by alemara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: C/M - it could never be 'only winter' here</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Always Spring (The Queen of May)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



Spring pokes snowdrops from white drifts, flowers fashioned into a crown for raven hair, and winter melts under her smile.

 

 


End file.
